


Godzilla vs King Crawley

by Baggles



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggles/pseuds/Baggles
Summary: What if Adam watched old monster movies instead of reading New Age magazines?





	Godzilla vs King Crawley

“What’s this?” said Adam.

“Oh!” said Anathema, “that’s my collection of old Toho monster films. They’re fun. You can borrow them if you like.”

***

Godzilla rose up out of the sea at the mouth of the Thames, intent on smashing all the nuclear power plants in England. Aziraphale and Crowley were reluctant to get involved, because Godzilla is big and scary and the two of them are are six thousand years out of practice at not being tiny squishy humanoids. But Godzilla looked rather like she might step on Aziraphale’s shop on the way through London. Obviously that just will not do, and nobody else was going to stop her, so Crowley swore like a sailor with a hangover and reverted to his original form, the one he wore as an angel, before human bodies or snakes were invented: a great many-winged serpent with seven heads and ten horns that _coincidentally_ , if Adam had been there, and had he squinted very hard, he might have thought looked a little like King Ghidorah.

Godzilla roared.

Crowley reared up, a hundred metres tall, and hissed back at the beast. It’s on!

The humans at their feet screamed and tried to run away from them. She threw a block of flats at him. The humans in the block of flats screamed until it shattered over his third face. Chunks of concrete and cladding rained off him as he spun around and slapped her with his tail. She was knocked sideways, but quickly recovered, charged in and trapped him in a headlock. Crowley got in a few good bites and head-butts with his other heads and for a moment it even seemed like he might win, but he wasn’t counting on her atomic breath, which knocked him flat.

Aziraphale, still nervous but overcome with concern for his friend’s safety, stepped in to the fight. He assumed his own natural angelic form, and he was vast, beautiful and terrifying, the kind of angel that has to start conversations with “fear not, mortals” lest they run away. Four wings of burning hot plasma unfolded above the city. His blinding radiance illuminated and obscured a hundred kind eyes and great wheels revolving in a direction mortals cannot see.

Godzilla was unable to kick Aziraphale’s arse like she had Crowley’s, not so much because of any particular skill on Aziraphale’s part at fighting, but rather because he no longer had an arse that could be located in a mere three dimensions.

As she retreated back into the sea, Godzilla decided to tell her friend about this one who shines like a trillion candles. Godzilla knew her friend hadn’t been having much luck on Tinder lately, but this seemed like the kind of guy Mothra might be attracted to.


End file.
